Noche sin sueños
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: [Oneshot] Luego de que esa tarde la lección tratara sobre la Guerra Santa, el pequeño aprendiz de Escorpio no puede conciliar el sueño y decide acudir a Géminis en busca de consuelo y calma. Saga no merecía dormir si por su culpa Milo no podía hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ es copyright de Masami Kurumada y Toei. El uso de los personajes en la historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo y es sólo con el afán de entretener. Si el anime fuera mío Aioros no hubiera muerto y a la larga habría sido el protagonista.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc, aunque espero que no ocurra de una manera indignante, y en general que no ocurra de ninguna forma. Situado antes de la serie, un par de años antes que Saga asesine a Shion.

* * *

 **Noche sin sueños**

 **por**

 **Lirit Choiseul**

Es común que los niños tengan pesadillas. Con una imaginación tan vívida y una creatividad siempre alerta y trabajando no resulta extraño que aquellas experiencias de su día a día o algunas historias que llegan hasta sus oídos terminen en sueños deformados exponiendo sus temores. Es normal que los niños teman a cosas que en la mayoría de los casos no entienden todavía y que muchas veces ni siquiera los adultos comprenden jamás.

Un niño puede tener miedo, un niño puede llorar y asustarse. Un futuro caballero no. Para un niño común está bien y es completamente normal, no hay nada de malo en soltar el llanto por las pesadillas porque al fin de cuentas todos tenemos miedo alguna vez; pero un santo de Athena debe actuar dignamente desde su infancia, mostrar el temple y la gallardía que su destino les exige, la valentía y el coraje son necesarios para enfrentar las adversidades que se pongan frente a ellos. Y de estos caballeros son en especial la élite dorada, la más fuerte entre las ochenta y ocho constelaciones que protegen a la diosa, los que deben tener bien presente ese valor y esa fuerza de espíritu.

A Milo de Escorpio, antes de ser Escorpio, eso no le interesaba. Habitando la octava casa sin tener sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de protegerla todavía, dentro de las estancias privadas destinadas a ser la vivienda para los caballeros, recostado en la cama, el pequeño niño no podía conciliar el sueño. Llevaba ya un buen rato intentándolo, daba vueltas y vueltas, cerraba los ojos, contaba ovejas —y entonces divagaba con carneros, la primera casa, el Patriarca y la mente volvía a aquello en lo que no quería pensar—; incluso intentó simplemente no pensar en nada, pero era Milo, y Milo no se queda tranquilo tan fácilmente así esté descansando; para él resulta imposible.

Porque al cerrar los ojos el tiempo suficiente para empezar a dormitar, a su cabeza llegaban imágenes que en su mente infantil sólo pueden ser descritas como _feas_ , y que para un adulto involucraban palabras como _destrucción, ruina, guerra, sangre_ y _muerte._ Todo producto de la lección que los dos muchachos más grandes entre los doce dieron aquella tarde.

Saga y Aioros se mostraron reticentes a tocar tan escabroso tema todavía, porque recordaban lo que fue para ellos aprenderlo a tan corta edad y lo difícil que era digerirlo cuando ni siquiera llegas a comprender todavía el peso que portas sobre tus hombros obra del destino que les espera al crecer, gracias a aquella constelación que rige tu camino y a la cual custodias; no obstante el Patriarca se mostró firme en su decisión y no permitió indulgencia alguna en cuanto a las lecciones que había que aprender y el momento en que debían hacerlo. Cuanto antes mejor no era un lema efectivo, pero era el referente desde generaciones atrás y dos aprendices, por más sobresalientes que fueran, no lo cambiarían.

Así que sin más dilaciones ese día dedicaron la lección al tema central en el haber de todo caballero, la razón por la que la diosa a la cual dedicarían su vida volvía a renacer y cuya protección sería la principal tarea, lo cual significaba a su vez la protección del mundo entero. Era demasiado para unos niños a los que todavía les costaba trabajo leer sin cometer errores.

Los más grandes trataron hacerlo de manera sencilla sin restarle importancia al asunto, pero aquello resultó imposible ante las diferentes personalidades que ostentaban ambos: Aioros intentó volverlo una historia que les dejara una lección al final y cuyo mensaje les llegara de forma clara, pero falló al enredarse él solo. Saga tomó la batuta entonces y lo dijo todo tal cual era, con la seriedad que el asunto requería y sin censurar ni uno solo de los puntos considerados importantes y los cuales esos niños debían entender rápidamente para incluir esos ideales en su entrenamiento para caballeros dorados. Una guerra contada con pelos y señales y con la única enseñanza de ganarla a cualquier costo.

Y luego vino Angelo con sus historias sobre fantasmas de esos antiguos caballeros caídos en combate que, con total seguridad, no abandonaron jamás sus respectivos templos y que rondaban ahora como almas en pena, dispuestos a aparecerse a aquellos que tantearan terreno para portar las armaduras. "Yo he platicado varias veces con el mío" dijo "Aunque me cuesta trabajo concentrarme cuando la cabeza apenas se sostiene de un extremo, me distrae". Muchos años después las historias de Deathmask parecerían factibles con Sagitario y sus constantes devenires a través de su armadura.

Es justamente lo ocurrido aquella tarde lo que nos lleva al escenario actual. Milo recostado sobre su cama con los ojos bien abiertos pese a ser ya de madrugada, la mente trabajando al cien pensando en todo lo dicho, reflexionando, a la vez que maquinaba historias sobre caballeros de Escorpio bajo la cama, y doblaba las rodillas, temeroso —¿él sentir temor? ¡Nunca! Esa era simplemente su postura para conciliar el sueño— de llegar a sentir la Aguja Escarlata rasguñándole los pies.

Tuvo que pasar otro rato en la misma situación para que comprendiera en su totalidad que esa noche no lograría dormir y mucho menos permanecer tranquilo dentro de la octava casa. Se levantó de la cama, se colocó los zapatos y sin molestarse en tomar un abrigo salió hacia la parte frontal del templo con la firme decisión de salir de su casa. Entonces se detuvo. ¿A dónde iría?

Su primera opción que incurrió de forma inmediata a su mente fue dirigirse hacia Acuario. Camus, el aspirante a la armadura, no rechazaría su presencia ni le tomaría el pelo por tener miedo; era probable que le soltara alguna reprimenda acerca de no ser un comportamiento que se esperaría de un caballero dorado, pero eso era algo común en él. Sin embargo era su amigo, el mejor de los mejores y no le importaría compartir la cama y mucho menos mantenerse despierto toda la noche de resultar así las cosas. Desde el momento en que se conocieron en el Coliseo al entrenar, los problemas de Milo se volvieron problemas de Camus lo quisiese él o no.

Pese a que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del templo que daba a las escaleras ascendentes, Milo se detuvo con rapidez en cuanto recordó que para llegar a Acuario primero tenía que atravesar Sagitario, y con seguridad en el interior de la casa vecina se encontraría Aioros, lo que significaba que también estaría Aioria, ya que aquél no se había despegado de su hermano desde que se enteró que su entrenamiento estaría a su cargo, parecía una lapa. Y el aprendiz de Leo era la persona a quien menos deseaba ver ya que no lo dejaría tranquilo nunca si se enteraba de su miedo.

El orgullo de Milo era más grande que la bocaza de Aioria, y su terquedad más dura que su cabezota. Primero se quedaría sentado toda la noche a la entrada de su templo antes que permitirle al _gato_ obtener material para fastidiarlo. No señor.

¿Qué hacer? Bien podía volver a la cama y regresar a dar vueltas y vueltas, a no pegar un ojo en toda la noche y a seguir especulando sobre muertes y destinos que todavía no comprendía hasta alcanzar la iluminación —y al paso que iba lo lograría antes que el niño-raro-que-no-abría-los-ojos de Virgo—; o bien podría tragarse el orgullo, aguantar las burlas e ir hacia Acuario. No le gustaban sus opciones.

De repente a su cabeza llegó una tercera alternativa que no se había detenido a considerar. Había un aspirante a caballero que por sobre todos era bueno y gentil. Era tan admirado que ni siquiera Milo pudo evitar caer rendido ante el aura tan magnética que irradiaba. También era uno de los más grandes que comprendería a la perfección su problema y no obtendría de su boca ni burlas ni sermones. Además era uno de los autores intelectuales del problema que le aquejaba, tenía toda la responsabilidad de tranquilizar al niño, y Milo todo el derecho de acudir a él. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que llevara tiempo buscándolo cuando no podía conciliar el sueño o no quería estar solo.

Una vez tomada la decisión Milo dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el descenso. Bajó con rapidez las eternas escaleras de las doce casas. Atravesó uno, dos, cinco templos, cuidándose bien atento de no ser visto por sus habitantes —si se hubiera detenido a pensar con lógica, tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que eso pudo haberlo hecho en Sagitario y se habría encontrado ahora mismo junto a Camus, sin embargo a veces no se detenía a reflexionar sus actos—, hasta que llegó a la tercera casa: Géminis.

Lucía tan oscura y tranquila como todas las demás, no era de extrañarse considerando la hora que era, pero ya que había llegado hasta aquí no se detendría por miedo a importunar. Mejor si lo despertaba. Saga no merecía dormir si por su culpa Milo no podía hacerlo. Caminó despacio hacia las habitaciones privadas y abrió con sigilo la usual cámara del aprendiz. No había nadie. La cama permanecía pulcramente hecha, parecía que nadie durmió sobre ella ni por un instante. Al principio le pareció extraño hasta que recordó que Saga solía ser excéntrico y muchas veces cambiaba de cuartos para poder dormir.

Decidido cerró ese y abrió la puerta del cuarto contiguo. Ahí estaba. Acostado boca abajo, con la sábana enredada en sus piernas y el torso descubierto, durmiendo profundamente. Por un momento hasta le dio pena tener que despertarlo, pero si ya había llegado hasta ahí no se iba a detener ahora. Ni que esa fuera la primera vez. Se acercó a él y le tomó el hombro.

—Saga—Lo llamó sacudiendo su cuerpo con fuerza—, Saga.

El otro refunfuño y giró su cuerpo para darle la espalda. Tal parecía que aquella era de esas noches en el que el sueño del muchacho era pesado. Milo comenzó a moverlo con más violencia dispuesto a despertarlo.

—¡Saga! Despierta, vamos, anda.

Finalmente lo consiguió. El chico apartó con brusquedad la mano de su hombro y con un respingo giró el torso y la cabeza para mirar a quien osaba interrumpir su sueño en plena madrugada. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y se restregó una mano por el rostro mientras se sentaba.

—¿Otra vez? —Fue lo primero que dijo, con la voz aún adormilada arrastrando las palabras. —¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—No puedo dormir —fue la simple respuesta que dio el más pequeño, y es que para él aquello lo explicaba todo.

Otro suspiro. Lo miró de mala manera con los ojos a punto de cerrarse otra vez. Era la quinta vez en menos de dos semanas que Milo acudía a su templo porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre y hasta ahora había corrido con suerte pero, dado que la suerte no era una característica afín a él, pronto le traería problemas; quizás Milo viera algo que no debía ver, o se encontrara con algo que no debía encontrarse. Tenía que detenerlo.

—No puedes venir aquí cada que te dé la gana—Gruñó con mal humor, luego recordó que así no era como se suponía que debía comportarse y volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos—. Milo, tienes que permanecer en Escorpio, pase lo que pase. Serás un caballero dorado, deja de asustarte. Vuelve a tu casa.

—Pero no puedo dormir. Pienso y pienso en lo que aprendimos hoy. —Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, casi tocando las rodillas del mayor— Oye Saga, ¿de verdad todos vamos a morir? ¿Por eso estamos aquí, para morirnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pelean Athena y Hades? No lo entiendo.

—¿Hablas de la Guerra Santa?

Lo miró con sorpresa, a Milo le extrañó pues parecía como si no estuviera enterado que eso fue lo que vieron el día anterior en la lección correspondiente. Volvió a tapar sus ojos con una mano y dejó caer su cuerpo contra la cama mientras mascullaba entre dientes y quedo, algo que sonó como _"bien hecho Patriarca"_. Milo sólo lo observó, mientras los minutos pasaban y no recibía respuesta por parte de Saga, comenzó a impacientarse y a creer que había vuelto a dormirse; no sabía si dar media vuelta y volver a Escorpio o aprovechar el momento y colarse a la cama del otro. Saga le ahorró aquel dilema con su próximo movimiento. Tomó un costado de la sábana y la empujó hacia el centro de la cama.

—Sube.

Milo no esperó un segundo más y obedeció. Se adentró bajo la sábana y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba junto a Saga, celebrando su victoria tal como ocurría cada que bajaba a Géminis. A su lado, el otro chico volvió a soltar un suspiro exasperado y le dio la espalda, enfurruñado. Todo quedó en calma, ni un ruido alrededor. Contrario a todos sus pronósticos y a lo que era habitual, Milo, pese a tener al aspirante a Géminis al lado, tampoco pudo dormir ahí.

—Oye Saga—Llamó luego de un rato dedicado a mirar el techo. Recibió un refunfuño como respuesta—, ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear?

—¿Quién pelea? —Dijo medio dormido.

—Nosotros. Con Hades. Dime: ¿por qué pelean los dioses?

—¿Qué fui muy idiota en la tarde y no te expliqué eso ya? —Milo arrugó la frente extrañado con el tono usado, Saga parecía irritado consigo mismo.

—Bueno sí, nos contaste muchas cosas, pero no me las explicaste a mí.

Porque usualmente todo lo que Milo no lograba asimilar con la explicación generalizada que solían dar Saga o Aioros, e inclusive aquellas lecciones dadas por el Patriarca, y ni hablar de las que tocaba recibir por parte de su propio maestro, eran explicadas con mayor detenimiento y de manera más sencilla por Saga en privado, cuando por casualidad lo encontraba paseando por lugares solitarios, o por las noches como aquella en que solía visitarlo.

—La misión de los caballeros es proteger a Athena —Dijo Saga mecánicamente, como repitiendo la lección que te hacen escribir mil veces hasta que queda grabado en tu memoria—, a ella hay que dedicarle la vida.

—Pero no lo entiendo.

Saga se sentó y rascó su cabeza mientras murmuraba algo, sólo alcanzó a escuchar la palabra " _lento",_ luego volteó a mirarlo. Milo imitó su acción y también tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas, el cuerpo completamente en dirección al más grande.

Éste se encontraba perdido, no sabía cómo explicarle al niño algo en lo que él mismo no creía. Athena y su orden de caballeros de cualquier material lo tenían más que fastidiado y harto. La verdad es que ni él, y seguramente ni su hermano y mucho menos el perfecto Sagitario entendían en su totalidad el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros. Es que aquello no se trataba de entendimientos y reflexiones, era una cuestión de obedecer y punto, de agitar la cabeza con aceptación y actuar; pero no podía decirle eso al mocoso que lo buscaba para levantar su ánimo. Maldito el que lo mandó a fungir como niñera.

—No lo entiendes —Repitió mientras pensaba en qué decirle—, es la base de tu formación de caballero y no lo entiendes. Es por lo que estás aquí. Y no lo entiendes.

—Déjame en paz.

—Mejor regresa a tu templo, toma tus cosas y vete del Santuario. No tiene caso que continúes aquí si _no lo entiendes._ Yo no te voy a explicar lo que te vienen enseñando desde que fueron por ti a… ¿dónde?

—¡Yo nací aquí, en Grecia!

—¡Peor aún!

Milo cruzó los brazos y torció la boca en un puchero de mal humor. Dedicó al mayor una mala mirada. No vino aquí para que se burlaran de él, en tal caso hubiera subido a la novena casa.

—A veces eres tan odioso como Aioria, Saga.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras la sonrisa socarrona se borró de los labios del aludido. A Milo eso no le pareció extraño, a nadie podía causarle gracia ser comparado con el cabezota aprendiz de Leo, hasta al propio Aioria debía molestarle ser él sin duda. Lo que no entendía muy bien era por qué de repente el rostro de Saga se veía tan triste.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaron aquí los reunieron a todos frente al Patriarca? ¿Recuerdas lo que les dijo ese día?

—Más o menos—Dijo dudoso—, creo que dijo algo sobre nuestros destinos privilegiados y lo importantes que seríamos.

—Pues todo eso es cierto. Athena desciende a la Tierra cada doscientos años, cuando las fuerzas malignas amenazan con destruir la tranquilidad y la paz en la que vive inmersa; la misión de Athena es preservar a la humanidad, pero no puede hacerlo sola. Ahí entramos nosotros: una legión de caballeros dispuestos a protegerla sin importar el costo que conlleve, ¿te acuerdas de todo eso, verdad? —El niño asintió—Puede decirse que el destino es privilegiado, porque tienes el honor de servir a un Dios; sólo los elegidos tienen derecho a tal privilegio. Pero entre los dioses, la misión de cuidar a Athena es más importante que ninguna otra, ya que al luchar por ella también proteges a la Tierra.

—¿A todo el mundo?

—Así es. Nuestra Diosa, toda misericordia y amor por los humanos, siente tal devoción por nuestra raza que está dispuesta a descender con el único propósito de mantenernos a salvo de otros dioses. Y los caballeros deben cuidarla. Si Athena está a salvo significa que la Tierra también lo está. ¿Entiendes eso, Milo? No sólo cuidamos a Athena, sino a toda la humanidad. Por eso no importa si para lograrlo tenemos que sacrificar nuestras vidas, cuando la misión amerita darlo todo.

—Athena nos necesita para ganar.

—Exacto. Para la Diosa sus ochenta y ocho caballeros son indispensables para salir bien librada. Y de entre toda su armada son los doce caballeros dorados sus combatientes más poderosos. Por eso los doce dorados deben ser lo más fuertes, lo mejor de lo mejor, ¿comprendes?

—¡Somos los mejores de todo el Santuario!

—Sí, sí. No debes temer a la muerte, Milo, porque en una Guerra Santa sólo quedarán vivos los más fuertes. Vuélvete fuerte, protege al mundo entero con esa fuerza; tu poder es lo que garantizará tu victoria, ya que en un enfrentamiento el perdedor termina bajo tierra.

Milo lo miraba embelesado. Con simples palabras Saga le había ayudado a comprender la importancia de su misión y a calmar sus miedos que ahora hasta le parecían tontos e inútiles como todo aquello que te impide ir hacia adelante.

—Recuerda Milo: el poder le pertenece a los más fuertes así como las victorias. Tu fortaleza es tu mejor arma y también tu mejor defensa, con ella puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas. Y tu condición como próximo guardián de Escorpio te garantiza una ventaja.

—Lo entiendo—dijo—, tengo que estar orgulloso de ser un caballero dorado, lo mejor de lo mejor de los guardianes de Athena.

—Así es, resulta más fácil que la lección del cosmos, ¿cierto? Ahora, si ya todo está resuelto y ya vas a estar en paz, duérmete, por favor, me quedo dormido mientras hablamos.

Milo asintió con vigor sonriendo, ambos volvieron a meterse en la cama y se recostaron con la intención de dormir, esta vez pensaban lograrlo de forma exitosa. Pronto el más grande se volteó dándole la espalda a Milo, no tardó mucho tiempo en sentir al niño acercarse a su espalda y pegarse a ella. Volvió, por enésima vez en una sola noche, a suspirar fastidiado; cerró sus ojos y dejó al pequeño en esa posición. No pasó mucho tiempo para escucharlo roncar ligeramente. Ahora era él quien no podía dormir.

Toda esa plática le había dejado enfadado. Le irritaba sobremanera tener que decir esa clase de cosas, mentir de aquella manera; no que la mentira fuera para él algo malo —no podía serlo cuando la usaba cada segundo de cada día—, sino porque hay ideales para él e ideas bien arraigadas que se crearon por culpa de todo su dolor, resentimiento e ira y tener que traicionarlas para mantener tranquilo a un niñato dorado lo exacerbaba. ¡Cuántas ganas no tuvo de decirle al niño que peleaban por una diosa egoísta que decía amar a la humanidad pero era ella la que le traía los problemas!

Al menos pudo mantenerse firme en una de las ideas principales —por no decir la principal— que conformaba su pensamiento: los fuertes obtienen la victoria. Son ellos los que deben tener el poder; el control de la Tierra debía recaer en las manos humanas más poderosas y no tenían por qué involucrarse las deidades. ¿Ellas qué sabían sobre los hombres? Sólo los hombres podían dominar a los hombres, y el más apto sería aquel que se demostrara hábil y apto en todos los sentidos. Dando vueltas a la idea en la cabeza, grabándola con fuego en su mente, fue que se quedó dormido.

—*—*—

Saga volvió a Géminis muy temprano, poco antes del amanecer, tal cual era su costumbre las últimas semanas. Si Milo hubiera decidido por ir hacia Acuario, al llegar a Sagitario se hubiera topado no solamente con el par de hermanos, sorpresivamente también ahí habría encontrado al aspirante a Géminis, cosa que no era de sorprender si se tenía previo conocimiento que Aioros compartía su hogar con su mejor amigo desde unos días atrás.

Saga caminó directamente hacia la parte trasera del templo, más específico a la habitación donde solía dormir Kanon. Esa se había transformado en su rutina diaria; observar a su hermano dormir en perfecta paz era gratificante porque cada vez era más frecuente el no verlo por largos periodos de tiempo. Kanon estaba evitándolo y aquello le dolía profundamente. Se preocupaba por su gemelo de manera constante y la situación por la que estaban pasando —o más bien, su manera de convivir, si es que puede llamarse de ese modo—cada día se volvía más insostenible.

Le quería, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más le colmaba la paciencia y pese a su preocupación temía que llegara el momento en que alguno de los dos explotara y eso provocaría una catástrofe que no quería ni imaginar. Por eso optó por alejarse, darle a Kanon el espacio que parecía necesitar y que sin duda anhelaba. Pese a ello, cada día al volver al templo no podía evitar echar un vistazo a la recamara de su hermano.

Esta vez encontró un escenario que en últimas fechas era común pero no por eso dejaba de resultar sorpresivo: Kanon durmiendo con expresión serena, y entre sus brazos un pequeño aprendiz de Escorpio le hacía la segunda, pegado a su gemelo, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Resultaba enternecedora estampa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Y como cada mañana, su gemelo, al sentir su cosmos entrar a Géminis y acercarse a su habitación, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia. Solamente cuando se sintió observado fue que despertó por completo, miró primero al niño que abrazaba y al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y lo dejaba en medio de la cama miró a su hermano.

—Ya vine—Dijo Saga mientras Kanon se incorporaba—. No te levantes, sigue durmiendo, sólo quería avisarte y…

—Ya—Dijo Kanon interrumpiéndolo sin interés en sus palabras—. Estoy despierto, qué remedio—llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios para pedirle silencio y ambos salieron tranquilamente de la habitación hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué le pasa ahora a Milo? —Preguntó mientras se servía un vaso de leche. Hizo un ademán con el cartón a su hermano, pero negó.

—Oh, no mucho. Al parecer ayer hablaron de temas muy interesantes. ¡Esa charla sobre la Guerra Santa nunca pasa de moda! Aún recuerdo cuando la escuché la primera vez. Gratos momentos.

—¿Él también? —Dijo con sorpresa— Pasamos la mitad de la noche intentando tranquilizar a Aioria; no creí que Milo tendría el mismo problema aunque tampoco me sorprende mucho, esos dos son muy parecidos. Debo hablar con Ángelo, su sentido del humor está saliéndose de control y cada vez son de más mal gusto —Suspiró—. Aioros y yo no queríamos contarles sobre eso todavía pero el Patriarca insistió, espero que los otros no tuvieran problemas para dormir.

La respuesta de su hermano irritó a Kanon todavía más. Porque ese _"Aioros y yo"_ en algún momento en el pasado, uno que cada día quedaba más y más atrás fue un _"Kanon y yo"_ ; Sagitario lo estaba dejando poco a poco en el olvido, ocupando su lugar en la vida de su gemelo y demostrándole que no era indispensable ni siquiera para su familia. Cómo detestaba al arquero. Le provocaba nauseas el aura de perfección que rodeaba a Aioros y que cada día más veía en Saga. Poco a poco se transformaban en Caballeros Dorados y los odiaba por ello.

—Por cierto ¿cómo está _Aioros_? Seguramente pasó mala noche porque su hermanito no pudo dormir. Pobre, pobre _Aioros_. Tan perfecto. ¿Le diste mis saludos?, ¿no? ¡Qué dirá _Aioros!_ Creerá que _el otro_ es un incivilizado.

—¡Basta! No hables así de mi amigo, ¿qué sucede contigo?

—Nada sucede. Tal vez ese sea el problema, que nada sucede conmigo. Nunca. No soy nada más que _el otro_ y ya estoy harto. Estoy hasta el carajo de tener que ocultarme, de fingir ser tú cuando me encuentro con alguien, ayer mismo tuve hacerme pasar por ti porque un mocoso viene por las noches a buscarte; es indignante. No sabes lo difícil que es tener que pensar como tú para responder lo que tú dirías, todo para que no descubran nada.

—¿Milo cree que eres yo?

—Por supuesto. Todos creen que soy tú porque para todos aquí yo. No. Existo.

—Kanon yo… yo no… lo lamento, pero…

Sin embargo Kanon no quería escuchar más. Estaba harto de todo; de su vida, de su hermano, el Santuario, el Patriarca, la misma Athena. Era culpa de todos ellos que la existencia del gemelo menor ser redujera a nada, a ser una sombra, el otro, el que remplazaría al hermano ejemplar si algo llegara a pasarle. Estaba hasta el carajo de los Dioses y de sus ejércitos de hojalata. Sobre todo estaba harto de no existir, de esconderse, de vivir en el anonimato. De ser nadie y de estar solo. Cada vez era más grande todo el rencor y el resentimiento que sentía hacia el destino que le había tocado y a la Diosa causante de que él naciera bajo esa mala estrella. Odió a todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso su hermano.

Kanon dio media vuelta dejando a Saga con la palabra en la boca, con las excusas y justificaciones atoradas en la garganta y el remordimiento estrujándole el pecho. Observó la espalda de su gemelo y sintió que aquel gesto significaba más que el fin de la conversación.

—Dale de comer a Milo cuando se despierte.

—¿Kanon?

—Me largo. El mocoso no debe vernos juntos y falta poco para que se levante.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por cigarros a Hong Kong—Saga bufó ante la respuesta—. Descuida, no dejaré que nadie me vea.

—Espera, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

—Al contrario, hermanito. No tenemos nada más que decir.

—Kanon, vuelve aquí. ¡Kanon!

Se fue de Géminis con toda la rapidez que le fue posible pero sin que se notara el deseo que lo agobiaba por salir de la tercera casa y dejar atrás esa charla con Saga. Quería dejar atrás todo, que los sentimientos que lo ahogaban se quedaran con su hermano, que se ocupara de ellos un rato mientras él buscaba con qué entretenerse. Tal vez una visita al pueblo le calmaría los nervios. Tal vez alguna _broma_ a alguien de ahí. Tal vez…

Dentro del templo Saga seguía con la vista puesta en el punto donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba su hermano. Cayó en una de las sillas en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina a la vez que de su boca salía un sonido estrangulado muy parecido a un sollozo. Ya no sabía qué hacer con Kanon, ni con la situación en que vivían. Si tan sólo el pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, para cambiar aquello. Si él llegara a ser Patriarca acabaría con el problema. No más escondite, no más sombras. Si tan sólo él tuviera el poder de cambiar las cosas. Si tan sólo…

Ese dolor de cabeza iba a matarlo.

Escuchó cerca de ahí una puerta abrirse y unos pequeños pasos que, rápidos, se acercaban en su dirección. La figura pequeña de Milo apareció en la entrada de la cocina, aún con el sueño en las facciones y la apariencia desaliñada, el pelo enmarañado y los ojos que luchaban por abrirse por completo ayudados por el puño que los restregaba con fuerza. Bostezó. Saga retiró la cabeza de sus manos y le sonrió al niño.

—¡Aquí estás! —Dijo Milo con tono adormilado, pero entusiasta—Siempre te levantas muy temprano, nunca estás cuando me despierto.

—Buen día Milo. Espero durmieras bien. ¿Quieres avena? También tengo fruta.

—¿Manzana?

—Creo que sí. Espera.

El mayor se levantó de la mesa y caminó por la cocina en busca de las frutas colocadas en una esquina. Milo lo observó moverse, hipnotizado por la imponencia de sus movimientos que se reflejaba incluso al caminar. El caballero de Géminis —porque aunque faltara poco para que le entregaran la armadura, para Milo Saga ya era Géminis— era el ejemplo de lo que un caballero de Athena debía aspirar a ser. Y el pequeño deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir sus pasos, llegar a ser tan bueno como él. Tan respetado y tan amado como Saga.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar—Dijo cuando Saga le entregó una manzana.

—Por nada.

El niño llevó la fruta a su boca y le dio un mordisco mientras veía a Saga preparar un tazón con avena y darle un mordisco a un higo que había tomado para él cuando alcanzó la manzana para Milo.

—Saga.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué traes puesta la misma ropa que llevabas ayer? Hasta parece que acabas de llegar.

Silencio.

—A veces eres muy raro, ¿sabes? Ni pareces ser tú.

Sí. Lo sabía.

* * *

 **En** _ **Doce Casas**_ **, en el doblaje latino, cuando el Viejo Maestro les cuenta a los caballeros que Saga está detrás de todo lo acontecido en el Santuario, Milo no lo cree y alega "conocer bien todo acerca de Saga". Se me ocurrió entonces que tal vez Milo, en alguna que otra ocasión** **—** **muy frecuentemente, en mi mente** **—** **convivió con Kanon creyendo que era Saga y no supo nada de eso sino hasta que se enteró, junto con todos los demás, que Géminis eran un par de gemelos; lo cual haría más significativa la redención en el templo de Athena durante la batalla en Hades. Me gusta el drama y enredarme la vida, perdón.**

 **Se suponía que esto iba a ser algo corto y tierno; sin embargo hace ya tiempo que no puedo escribir nada corto y menos algo tierno. En fin, es la primera historia de Saint Seiya que escribo. Ojalá fuera de su agrado. Me gustaría mucho que me compartieran su opinión acerca de esto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
